The Grandfather: Part III
by TheColorPurple
Summary: REPOST! Alternate ending to 2x19. Nate gave him a knowing look. "You know, if you came to tell Blair something, you better do it now-" He pointed towards the stairs, "-before Dorota catches you here so late."


**A/N: Since I'm having a dry spell, this is going to be just a one-shot. Hopefully, this will help me get my groove back ;)**

**Note- This has nothing to do with the season 3 ep. of "The Grandfather: Part II"**

**

* * *

**

_"Then fight for her."_

Serena's words reverberated in his ears as the limo drove towards the Waldorf penthouse.

_"Make her feel safe."_

She had, surprisingly, given him good advice(must have been her, "brunette moment"). If anything could pull Blair out of this downward spiral, it was those three words, eight letters. He cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner.

_"You know what to say."_

**_

* * *

_**

Blair watched as Nate walked away from her, towards the hall outside her room. She contemplated asking him to stay, but felt as if that would be a betrayal towards Chuck. Not...not that she still wanted to be with him, she told herself furiously. _He_ had rejected _her_ after all.

Though, truthfully, she _hadn't_ been acting like herself. She suddenly felt ashamed, realizing that she had probably ruined her future even more. But that's what she wanted, right? To be pre-boarding school Serena?

That's what she thought she'd wanted, when she had thought of this whole plan in the first place, but now she wasn't so sure about _anything_.

God, she was turning into the new _Nate._

Blair glanced around her room, spotting the neatly alphabetized stack of Audrey Hepburn movies that she thought she had told Dorota to throw away. She smiled slightly, glad that her maid knew her so well.

And just because she was the, "New-Blair Waldorf", didn't mean she could indulge in nostalgia from time to time, right?

_"When did everything get so screwed up?"_

* * *

_"This isn't you."_

"What are you doing here?"

Nate heard his best friend's voice before he saw him. He looked up from putting on his coat, "Oh, hey Chuck." he nodded "You here to see Blair?"

Chuck's head was a whirlwind of emotions. Nate was here? Did that mean he and Blair were back together? ...Again?

The blonde, as if reading his mind, quickly put him to ease, "Oh, me and Blair aren't together again," he assured Chuck, "I was just helping take her home. We were just talking about old times."

"Oh." Chuck said nonchalantly, though relief was coursing through his body. Nate gave him a knowing look. "You know, if you came to tell Blair something, you better do it now-" He pointed towards the stairs, "-before Dorota catches you here so late."

"Have you been talking to Serena?" Chuck eyed him suspiciously. Nate laughed, "Maybe..." He hinted. Chuck cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay," Nate admitted, "Serena _might_ have texted me a few minutes ago telling me you were coming over here."

_"How do you know?"_

"Well-" Chuck paused, trying to find the right words, "-tell her...thanks."

Nate looked astonished, " 'Thanks'?"

"Yeah," The brunette confessed, "I might not have even come here if Serena hadn't talked to me about Blair."

Nate smiled understandingly, patting him on the shoulder, "Well, you know you gotta fight for her, man."

_"Because I know you better than I know myself."_

* * *

There was a knock on her door, disturbing Blair from her movie watching.

"Go away, Dorota!" She shouted.

"And what if I don't...Miss Blair?" A familiar voice that was most definitely _not_ Dorota drawled. Chuck appeared in the doorway, smirking suggestively at Blair in her lacy negligee. She flushed, drawing her covers above her chest. "What are you doing here Chuck?' she asked, pretending to be annoyed, while really thrumming in excitement. He had come to see her! Even after this morning!

Chuck shifted slightly, suddenly looking embarrassed. He went to sit next to Blair, on the bed. He started to play with the edge of her coverlet, a sign that he wanted to avoid this particular subject, "Um, uh-well..." He started, and Blair looked curiously at him. She had never seen him so...like this, before.

She put a comforting hand on his arm. "What is it, Chuck?" She said softly.

He was surprised that she was being so nice to him, but decided to use this moment to his favor.

"I, uh, -I know that you've been going through a hard time, but I...I just want you to know," He took a deep breath before reciting the speech he had practiced several times in the elevator on his way up, "That...uh, we-we're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. The...worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had; I will stand by you through...anything."

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, hoping Blair would "play along". He needn't have worried. Blair's mouth had gone dry as soon as she recognized her own words. "And...why would you do that?" she asked, hope leaking into her voice.

"Because..." Chuck gulped before continuing, "I, -I love you."

Blair's eyes were as wide as saucers, "I-I don't know what t-to say."

This time, Chuck quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, I doubt _that_." He moved his hand to cup her cheek, "I love you." He said in a clearer voice. Blair closed her eyes, leaning into his chest.

"I love you too." She murmured against his shirt.

_"We're inevitable, Waldorf."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: okay, all of the quoted italicized sentences were quotes from, "The Grandfather" except for, "We're inevitable, Waldorf." which was from "Chuck in Real Life"**


End file.
